


Torn skin {Tommy Angst}

by Garbageinnit



Category: Tommyinnit fandom?
Genre: Angst, Bad Thoughts, Knives, Other, Self Harm, Tommyinnit self harm, depressing tones, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbageinnit/pseuds/Garbageinnit
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo were the best of friends, but Tommy really liked his bits. One day, he did one at the wrong time, costing him a lot of things, including his best friends, his career, and one last thing, but you’ll see that at the end,
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 190





	Torn skin {Tommy Angst}

**Author's Note:**

> TW// BLOOD, SELF HARM, ANGST, DEPRESSING TONES,

**!!TRIGGER WARNING!!// BLOOD, SUICIDE, SELF HARM, BAD THOUGHTS, SELF HATE//**

Tommy and Tubbo were the best of friends, but Tommy really liked his bits. One day, he did one at the wrong time, costing him a lot of things, including his best friends, his career, and one last thing, but you’ll see that at the end, heh..

As most of these stories start, it was a pretty normal day, not too much going on. Just the usual.

Tommy was strolling down the dream SMP, not a care in the world. He wasn’t even streaming!

He heard someone join the call he sat in, looking over to his other monitor only to see none other than his _best friend_..

“Toby!” Tommy say, he did his bits of stream as well, just habits and jokes, and the fact that he felt that was all he was as a person, and without them, he wasn’t himself.

“Hey Tommy” Tubbo says slightly monotony.

_Did I mention that Tommy wasn’t good at telling emotions?_

_Whoops-_

Tommy continues on, yelling like if he were streaming, acting slightly rude to Tubbo as he did.

~~~

After a bit, Tommy and Tubbo had been talking for a while, Tommy not being able to notice his friends solemn tone whatsoever.

They were talking about something, it’s so fuzzy that Tommy can’t remember anything before the incident, but the incident? Yeah, it was engraved into his mind, he would never be able to forget that..

 _Tommy and Tubbo were muttering on, as they often do, every day actually. Tubbo says something about Tommy being wrong, and Tommy, doing his bits, though it was still off stream, he says “Bitch, I’m never wrong, Toby you are_ _always_ _wrong, never right.” He guesses it hit a little close to home ey? Maybe he’s having a rough day? Or week? Or 3 weeks? Or 9 and a half months? Yeah, a bad 9 and a half months.. Totally.._

Tommy snaps out of his thoughts to see white walls around him, a nice, clean place. It was very bright, but he didn’t know if it was that or because he was daydreaming for so long and just needed to adjust.

Tommy hears a faint noise, quickly and out of schedule he gets up and grabs his things. He was in a classroom.

He leaves, going outside to his locker with one thought.

“It was my fault”

He walks on his way home with one thought.

“It was my fault”

Once he gets home he runs to his room, knowing his parents are away and will be gone for so long, but he only had one thought.

**_“It was my fault”_ **

Tommy’s eyes prickled with salty liquid called tears.

Tears are formed as a way to relive stress from the body,

well it sure wasn’t reliving Tommy’s stress..

Tommy bashed his head into the wall his bed was aligned with.

Tommy starts hitting himself in the head, slapping at his face.

He goes over to his pc, the one which he always had this one tab open.

It was Tubbo’s DMs.

He would always go and want to DM him so bad, maybe even call him if he felt like it. But he couldn’t.

Just didn’t have the courage, especially after what he said to him on that, dreadful, dreadful night which they parted.

The thought of what he said rang through his ears like a sound you would hear from nails on a chalkboard, or silverware on a plate.

As Tommy looks at the start call button, hovering his mouse over it.

He backs away, slapping himself in the face saying he would be a burden.

Tommy **really** wanted to die right now.

…

That gave him an idea.

An evil, evil idea.

As he thought of the worlds _Toby, not Tubbo but_ ** _Toby,_** said to him that night, he thinks many thoughts, most saying something along the lines of, “He wants you dead, he wants to watch you die.”

Tommy held a massive grin as he turned on his lights, flinching at first but then not caring about his eyes being slightly watery from them.

His smile remained, 

Tommy looked in his reflection, first seeing how ugly he was but then seeing the marks and blood from him bashing himself, and slamming his head into the wall.

_He chuckled._

As he approaches his chair, wanting to act somewhat normal at first. 

He had one thought.

_‘Toby will love this’_

As The boy clicks the call button and awaits for an answer,

he doesn't get one.

He sits there.

Yeah, he can’t wait another day, it says he’s online, so he better answer this time.

As he hears a little sound, telling him that the one he was calling actually picked up, he giggles lightly.

“What?” he hears the other man speak with a both sarcastic but sleepy undertone, “Why the hell do you have to call this late?” The voice continued but this time Tommy responded. “Aw man, I thought you wanted to see my little,” he pauses and turns on his camera, scooting away from the desk a bit and continuing, “-Show~” he says in manically.

Toby flinches, getting slightly scared at the boy, but still clicks full screen to get a better view of the camera.

“W-what happened? Tommy you’re scaring me..” Toby whispers into his mic, clearly frightened. That made Tommy’s smile grow, he jumps out of his chair, making it fly back and hit the ground.

“Thought you should be the one to witness this! Actually how about we get my, “brother” in here as well?” He says in an insane tone, making quotation fingers at the word _brother_

Tommy adds Wilbur to the group chat. “Now that I think about it, lets get the whole family in here!” Tommy adds Phil, and hesitates to adding Techno, but ends up doing it, because why not? There wouldn’t be any awkwardness for him since he was gonna do it either way.

Once he added them, Wilbur had already joined the call and turned his face cam on. He was confused but complaining about how late it was, and why did he have to come on this late.

Phil joined, Techno didn’t yet but that was fine.

Phil noticed a slight blood on Tommy’s face and told Wilbur to “shut the fuck up, he is covered in blood.”

In which Wilbur gasped, Tommy just let a little chuckle out and backed away from his desk, letting them have a perfect view of his head and body.

“So, how are you all?” Tommy spoke. Phil turns his face cam on, and then Toby, even though Toby was on his phone, sat in his chair, terrified.

They were all really terrified, 

“So, I decided everyone should be able to see my show, not just Toby here, ey?” Tommy spat out, “Now I’ll be right back, you guys can talk while I go get some more things” He smiles at the camera, then leaves through his door.

“What the fuck is going on Toby?” Phil asked and Wilbur nodded.

“H-he-” Toby began to speak but couldn’t get the words out, tears shattering his eyes. “He- I think he hurt himself” Toby sobs.

“Why what happened? Can we get him help? Where are his parents?” Wilbur starts to panic, Phil interrupting him “Look guys look how much blood is on his wall back there!!” He freaks out, making Wilbur quiet his talking, and Toby’s sobs grew louder.

They see a door open.

Tommy walks through his door with a few knives, and laughs loudly.

“Which one should I use first?” “None of them” Wilbur replies rather loudly once Tommy put his headphones on. Tommy grasps a butcher knife, putting the rest down.

“Why-” He makes a small slice on his arm, “-NOT?!” he cuts a deeper one, smiling at the camera. “I thought you would enjoy this show?” He cuts little cuts along his arms as he speaks, “The child, the dumbass child everyone here hates, the one that always gets on your nerves. Slicing away at themselves, hurting themselves for your enjoyment. Hurting themselves until they are cold and dead laying on the f-” he was cut off by sobs and screaming from Wilbur, “NO NO THAT'S AN ACT-” his sobs calm down, so he can somewhat speak, “w-we love you so much.. We may not show it Tommy, but we love you so so much, and we know you shouldn't d-” Tommy smiles at the broken man’s words before bringing a knife to his shoulder, “BULLSHIT” he cuts his shoulder, “I can get higher and higher, just wait” he laughs loudly, Wilbur sobs harder, putting his face into his desk. Phil, who was quiet, finally spoke again.

“Tommy you're hurting yourself- y-you might die!” the older man's words slightly broke through the sentence. He was barely crying.

Tommy held the knife to his neck.

“That’s the point you know?” Tommy pauses, slowly bringing the knife closer, and closer, “I thought Toby most of all would like this!” he pauses again, watching Toby’s head slowly move up, seeing the tears all over his face. “Yeah, remember Toby? Remember what you said to me that time. Those words really hurt me..” he chuckled, Toby’s eyes widened. “They rang through my ears every day, every hour, ever minute that we haven’t talked to each other. By the way, we haven’t talked in.. let's see. **Nine months and ten days.** That was the night **_it_** happened.” he chuckled, “Not like I've been counting you know,” he started to dig the knife into his throat.

Tommy looked at himself, seeing all the blood rushing out of his arms and legs. “OH YEAH! I have a better way of doing this!” he takes the knife away from his throat, only having left a small cut.

Tommy gets a sharp, slimmer knife and takes off his shirt.

Everyone gasped.

You could see Tommy’s rib cage perfectly.

It looked like he hadn’t eaten in weeks, months even.

**_Everyone sobs harder._ **

Tommy grazes the knife along his bones lightly, smiling as the skin slowly tears..

He holds it to where his heart is presumed to be.

Muttering a quote that came from Toby, long ago.

“Heh, “shut the fuck up, im done with your shit Tommy! No one cares about you-” and he cut off there, he didn't want to talk to me so bad that he ended the call without saying goodbye.” Everyone cried so loud, but Toby’s was the loudest. They hear a bing of a person joining the call. The person was Techno. Techno was eating breakfast.

Techno’s mouth becomes agape, food falling from his mouth as he sees Tommy plunge the knife into his chest, with nothing but a smile.

_“I-i left before i could finish- i-i d-didnt mean it.. i- i-”_

Toby mutters out, sobbing louder than he ever has.

No one could do anything. They all lived far, far away.

But all Tommy could do was smile as he slowly bled out on the floor, the light consuming him.

Tommy sees white walls around him, a nice, clean place. It was very bright, but he didn’t know if it was heaven or what was else was going on. Tommy hears a faint noise, the boy quickly hops up. He was in a classroom.

He goes out of the school and heads home but this time, he had two thoughts on his mind..

_“It was my fault”_

and..

_“Today’s the day I do it..”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Garbage here!  
> you should leave some comments on what you think, I'd love feedback :D  
> as always, take care  
> -Garbage💜💜💜


End file.
